matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Fearless Commando
* * * ** ** * ** (Main) ** (secondary) (above the main scope) |type = Primary |grade = |released = 15.5.0 |efficiency/_damage = *33 (post-15.3.0) *59 (post-15.8.0) |fire_rate = *100 (720 rpm) (primary) *10 (grenade launcher) |capacity = *150 (max 1500) (primary) *1 (max 10) (grenade launcher) |mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0) |accuracy = * (Primary) * (grenade launcher) |range = Medium-long |cost = 315 |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = }} The Fearless Commando is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance *It is an assault rifle with long barrel and a stock with armrest. It is equipped with the 150-round Beta C-Mag, laser sight, two scopes, and the underbarrel grenade launcher. Strategy It deals massive damage, high fire rate, massive capacity, good mobility and proficient accuracy. Tips *Aim at the head to utilize this weapon's damage. That way, it can damage the heavily armored players with ease. *Its high cartridge supply allows the weapon to be fired for prolonged periods of time and to suppress enemies from cover. *Don't stand still while chewing the enemy's armor and health. *Due to the high damage, firing rate, extremely high ammo and accuracy, the possibilities of this weapon are virtually endless. *Take advantage of its extreme fire rate. *Use the grenade launcher in case of.... **Being crowded by enemies. **In need of makeshift rocket jumping (do not try this, as the grenade launcher can take out the huge chunk of your health and armor, except if you are equipped with wear items that reduces/nullifies self-destruction damage). *Even though it is better in long range, it can also fare well in medium range, as even without the scope the weapon does not lose accuracy as it fires. *Stay in medium-long range, as going in close range will result in you dying to close range weapons. *Use the 6X scope in long ranges. *This weapon has a high fire rate and a decently large ammo capacity, so the spray and pray strategy could work and should work quite well with this weapon. *This weapon is a counter to Jetpack users due to its fire rate, high capacity and accuracy. *This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players). *Pair this with max Primary EPS booster setup render it 4 or less headshots kill (0.1?s). *Make sure to aim properly to conserve ammo and kill time due to its int3nse accurwcy that does not lose even when in suppressive fire. Counters *Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. *Avoid going into tight hallways with these users, for you will not be able to avoid their bullets, especially if he uses a grenade launcher. *Be warned that this weapon can be best used in long range due to its accuracy. *Area damage weapons can make short work with those users. *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Slowing them down when engaging at medium range with weapons such as the Frost Beam Spell can slow them down even further. *Try to take cover, since this weapon does not have the wall-break ability, but take note that the user can use a grenade launcher if you do so. *One shot weapons and high-efficiency weapons will take these players down easily. *Avoid being near walls if the user is using a grenade launcher. *If this is really giving you trouble, avoid the line of sight and try to flank them, as it buys you time to kill them. *Not many automatic weapons stand a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since critical damage and burning skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. *With competent experience, superior fire rate weapons such as the Champion Peacemaker can take these users out easily. However, take note that these players are dangerous regardless; never underestimate them or it will be the end of you. Firing Sound *Combat Rifle's Theme *Military-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is based on the M4 carbine with the Beta C-Mag magazine. *This is one of the Primary weapons with usable laser sights. *It is one of the standard issue Primary weapons for the Armed Forces of United Blocks. *It looks quite similar to the Combat Rifle but with more attachmants and the far advantageous features. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system (max efficiency is 59). Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Additional zooming Category:Laser Guidance Category:Legendary